


Of Wishes and Awards

by reeby10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, graveside visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always liked this part of his visits, just sitting and feeling the peace, because it reminded him of Corbett, how kind and sweet he’d been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wishes and Awards

**Author's Note:**

> My first Edbett! Well the first one I'm posting, I have a longer one that I started before this one, but it'll be a bit until it's finished. So this was kind of to tide myself over because I have seriously fallen down the Edbett hole over the past two weeks lol
> 
> The award Ed mentions is the [Streamys](http://www.streamys.org/), which I know nothing about except that google told me they do awards for web series :D If you need a better visual on the award Ed brings, you can see it [here](http://www.streamys.org/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/streamy-award.jpg).

“Hey, Corbett,” Ed said, smiling a little.

It had been awhile since he’d been here, and it was just as bittersweet as always. This time he had something important to do though. He set the small bouquet of flowers he was carrying at the base of the headstone, pausing for a moment before putting a strange gold object with a black base next to it.

He sat down, legs crossed and hands gripping his thighs just a little too tightly, on the grassy spot in front of the grave. It was silent for several minutes, the only sound the wind rustling in the nearby tree. He always liked this part of his visits, just sitting and feeling the peace, because it reminded him of Corbett, how kind and sweet he’d been.

Eventually he sighed, rubbing one hand over his beard. “I guess you’re wondering what the thing I brought is,” he said, chuckling a little at the awkwardness of talking to empty air. He knew Corbett wasn’t there, his ghost had gone on, but it made Ed feel a little better, so it was worth it.

“We finally got our award,” he continued, voice only cracking a little. He was determined not to cry, but he’d never been very good at holding in his emotions, especially when they were related to Corbett. “Best Reality Web Series at the Streamys. The awards thing was great.” He chuckled, the sound wet with held back tears. “You should have seen Harry, he was so freaking excited, man.”

He paused, clearing his throat several times, finally giving up and burying his head in his hands. “You always… you always said we could do it,” he whispered. “And we did.” He looked up, tears trickling down his face that he made no move to wipe away.

“I wish you were here to see it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
